shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
Tyler is a cheeky human who works in Breezy Point. He originally worked as the station pilot at his house but longed to leave his yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue Sydney from a nasty accident, Tyler was rewarded with a new pillow and was given the responsibility of running the downstairs room. He works there to this day. Bio Tyler: Tyler is described as being a cheeky, fussy human. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible characters. But clouds never last long in Tyler's life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. Appearance Tyler is a fair-skinned boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears black glasses and wears a blue STMA jacket. He is wearing blue pants and his shoes are brown and black. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Rangers of the Rails (fantasy; cameo) *'Series 6' - The France Race He will appear in TylerTales: The Animated Series. Fan Fictions *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth and TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Voice Actors *Joseph May (UK/US) *Daniel Figueira (Brazilian Portuguese dub) *Ge Ping (Chinese dub) *Jan Kalous (Czech dub) *Caspar Phillipson (Danish dub) *Juha Varis (Finnish dub) *Fabrice Trojani (French dub) *Christian Stark (German dub) *Haris Grigoropoulos (Greek dub) *Askar Ali (Hindi dub) *Csore Gabor (Hungarian dub) *Doriel Zohar (Hebrew dub) *Marco Vivio (Italian dub) *Kumiko Higa (Japanese dub) *Shin Yong-U (Korean dub) *Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin American Spanish dub) *Yasser Shaaban (Egyptian-Arabic dub) *Jürgen Theuns (Dutch dub) *Martin Lange (Norwegian dub) *Janusz Zadura (Polish dub) *Richard Balint (Romanian dub) *Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russian dub) *Ivan Bosiljčić (Serbian dub) *César Díaz Capilla (Castilian Spanish dub) *Nick Atkinson (Swedish dub) *Mario Maurer (Thai dub) *Efe Cadircioglu (Turkish dub) Horn Trivia *Tyler was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. *Tyler was the first character introduced in the television series. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Tyler toy when he was in the United States. However, a replica was made for a 70th-anniversary sizzle reel. The second version of the original toy was made as a "thank you" gift by Michael White. *Tyler is the only character voiced by Joseph May for the English version of the series. *Tyler's LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. *According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 version of the official website, Tyler was given his name by the human workshop which built him. *Tyler is one of the few characters to have a speaking role in every series and special. *A Wooden Railway toy of Tyler, along with one of Apple Blossom's, appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in an episode called "The Friendship Algorithm." *An ERTL toy of Tyler along with one of Donatina's also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in an episode called "Be True to Your Preschool." *Following Mr. Conductor in Tyler and the Magic Railroad, Tyler became the second character to narrate in first-person. *In Calling All Characters!, Tyler sleep-whistles. This is apparently the human version of snoring, though instead typical snoring sounds, Tyler makes warbling whistles after pausing before the next toot. This was only mentioned in Calling All Characters. *He has the most on-screen nicknames of any character. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters